SAVING PRIVATE RYAN SPOOF
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: RATED T: FOR VIOLANCE!
1. DDAY

NORMANDY!

* * *

The Americans are coming on their boats. Everyone was getting seasick. some of them puking their uniform, others were puking on OTHER people's uniforms. But the beach was coming closer. "CLEAR THE RAFT! 30 SECIONDS!" Cried a soldier. "Move fast and clear those molder holes, keep the sand out your weapons! KEEP THOSE ACTIONS CLEAR!" Ordered Captain Miller.

The doors flung open. But instantly everyone started getting shot and falling like demos. But a lot of soldiers still managed to escape. One man was shot in the forehead, but instead of dying he continued screaming for hours and hours!

The beach was quickly turning into a blood bath. Bodies were flying everywhere. Horrible screams would be heard everywhere you go. "WHAT NOW SIR!" Cried a soldier. "WE KEEP MOVING!" Cried Sgt Horvath. "I'll much rather stay here" Said the soldier. "THERE'S BULLETS EVERYWERE! STAY HERE, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Cried Captain Miller. With that the continued there push up to the top of the beach.

Everyone was dying. Bodies were falling like rain drops. One guy was shot through the head, though the brain, and out the other side of his head. One guy was trying to find his arm. And one guy had his insides revealed, as he screamed for his mom.

LATER!

The survivors finally made it to safety. "Has anyone seen Cadet Pop?" Asked Captain Miller. Another soldier showed him a departed head. "Ou, there he is" Said Captain Miller. "WE'RE WAIT WERE WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE BUT NO ONE ELSE IS!" Cried a soldier. "NO BODY IS WERE THERE SUPPOSE TO BE!" Added another soldier. Captain tried using a radio, but it was broken. Suddenly more soldiers arrived. Including Sgt Horvath, Private Jackson, and all the other main characters. It's here they blew that hole in the sand. And pushed into the trenches.

LATER IN THE TRENCHES!

"F*** I CAN'T MOVE" Cried Private Millish. "Private Jerry take point" Ordered Captain Miller. The did as he was ordered but suddenly he was shot 20 times in the chest and was dead. Captain Miller used that merrier to see ahead, the Germans had a MG36 machine gun. Captain Miller ordered Jackson to journey ahead as they provided cover fire for him.

Private Jackson managed to snipe down the Germans.

LATER AGAIN!

After heavy pushing. The Americans managed to get to the top of the beach, to the German. One guy had a flam flower. He pressed the trigger but nothing happened. He peeked inside it. But suddenly it went off. Torching his body. Everyone began panicking. The guy ran into the German outpost. "WATCH OUT FOR THE EXPLOSIVE BARROWS!" Cried Private Capazo. Suddenly there was a large explosion.

LATER!

After hours of hellish fighting. The Germens surrandered, due to having nowhere to go.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. The journey begins

A FEW DAYS LATER!

* * *

A few Generals were informed that PRIVATE JAMES FRANCIS RYAN! Is the final survivor of his out of the four brothers. According to the Generals he's been through enough hell, and deserves to go home.

LATER!

Captain Miller was asked to bring 8 men with him, and together they will look for Ryan, and bring him home."It's going to be kind of hard, to find one lone soldier, in this whole god dame madness" Said Sgt Horvaths. "Think positive Mick" Said Captain Miller.

Captain Miller still needed an 8th man, so he recruited Cpl Upham.

* * *

MUSH LATER!

Millers unit began on their way.

Cpl Upham ran up to Private Mellish. "Hey" He said in a friendly tone. "YOU WANT ME TO SHOT YOU! YOU FANCY LITTLE F***! GET THE HELL BACK IN FORMATION!" Mellish cried angrily. "I was just going ask were your from 'jeez'" Cpl Upham said. Mellish glared at him. Upham ran up to Private Caparzo. "Lesson you! every time you salute the Captain, you make him a target for the Germans. Do us a favor. Don't do it. Especially when I'm standing next to him, capisci?" Upham nodded. 'Jesus, why is everyone assholes' Upham thought. Private Caparzo punched Upham in the face. "TAKE THAT BACK!" Caparzo cried angrily. Upham realized he read his mind. And backed away slowly. He banged into Mellish. "GETTING CLOSER TO PULLING THE TRIGGIER ON YOU F***IN HEAD!" Mellish screamed. Upham ran back up to Caparzo. "PERSONAL SPACE!" Capaezo screamed. He turned back to Mellish. "GET AWAY!" Mellish screamed. Finally Upham ran up to Captain Miller and the others.

"Does anybody else see the point of this" Said Private Relian. "I mean what's the point of risking the lives of the eight of else to save one man" He continued.

"Think about the poor bastards mother" said Private/Medic Wade. "Hey everyone has mothers… except the Captain" Said Private Relian. "You're lucky to have me… It appears god gave me a power with this here sniper rifle. I can shot anything. AMAN!" Said Private Jackson. "Does anyone else have any knowledge about their selves?" Asked Sgt Horvaths. "I can speak German" said Cpl Upham. "And I have a magic talking mustash" Mellish mocked. Everyone laughed. "He's right, he can" Said Captain Miller. "He can lesson to the enemy scream MOMMY! In BOTH languages" teased Private Capaezo. Mellish gave him a high five.

"What do think of all this Captain?" asked Private Relian. "I think it's great mission, with fine a objective" Captain Miller replied.

******PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	3. The town

The eight of them arrived at a town. Were they met up with Sgt Hill's men. The town was under attack. But the enemy wasn't seen. There was a radio in German. But nobody, not even Upham was paying attention towards it. One guy ran ahead but was gunned down. "DAMMIT! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO TEACH ME HOW SPELL!" Complained Sgt Hill. "ARE YOU F***IN SERIOUS!" Cried Private Mellish. "I failed first grade" Hill admitted. MORE GUN FIRE IS HEARD! A couple soldiers manage to defeat the enemy. "CLEAR!" One of them called.

Citizens are shown. "DON'T SHOOT!" Ordered Captain Miller. The citizens are speaking either German or French (I don't speak either). "Upham, translate" said Captain Miller. Upham began speaking in whatever language they were speaking. They spoke in back and the dad lifted a little girl. "They want us to take the children" Cpl Upham told them. "WE CAN'T TAKE THE CHILDREN!" Cried Captain Miller. Everyone began saying no at once. Private Caparzo wasn't lessoning and took the little girl. "ARE YOU NUTS! LESSON TO THE CAPTAIN!" Cried Sgt Horvath. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!" Screamed Captain Miller. "Ser, the right thing to do is to at least take her the safest town" Insisted Private Caparzo. "WERE NOT HERE TO DO THE RIGHT THING! WERE HERE TO FOLLOW F***IN ORDERS!" Captain Miler screamed at him as he grabbed the kid. Caparzo pointed to the distance. "But sir, the town is right over-

Suddenly Caparzo was taken by a unknown sniper.

"COVER!" Miller cried, everyone went down to safety.

"GOD DAMN IT! WERE DID THAT COME FROM!" Sgt Hill cried. "From your mother" Millish teased.

"CAPARZO ARE YOU SHOT!?" Private Mellish asked.

"NO! I just suddenly decided to fall down and start bleeding.. YES I'M F***IN SHOT!" Caparzo cried in annoyance.

"CAPTAIN CAN YOU SEE HIM FROM THERE!" Private Wade cried. "YOU STAY DOWN!" Miller cried.

In his dying words Private Caparzo pulled out a letter saying it was for his dad.

MEANWHILE!

Jackson managed to, well, snipe the sniper. They checked on Caparzo but the poor guy was already dead. "That's why we can't take children" Captain Miller told them. Then he grabbed Caparzo's dog tag and the boys covered his body with a blanket, as a sign of respect.

* * *

LATER!

The boys managed to keep moving. Sgt Hill rested but in doing he accidently managed to reveal a hide out of dozens of Germans. Everyone began screaming at them to drop there weapons, the Nazi's were probably doing the same. Both armys ready to fire at any moment.

Suddenly the Germans were gunned down, by a approaching unit.

Later the units lead Miller and them to RYAN!


	4. Wrong Ryan

CHAPTER FOUR!

**THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE MY ****BEST**** CHAPTER! IT'S SHORT! BUT IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!**

Miller found Ryan and told him about the loss of his brothers. But Ryan doesn't understand, because his brothers are still in grammar school. "SHIT! We got the wrong Ryan" Miller said. "Does that mean my brothers are ok?" He asked. "Ya, I'm sure there fine" Miller told him.

**SORRY THAT KIND OF SUCKED!**


	5. New location

CHAPTER FIVE

Miller and his units kept moving. They arrived at a destroyed plain.

Where there they met up with some units. Who set up an outpost there.

The men were healing up injuries. The Sgt there needed to talk to Miller. A man turns to Relian. "Hey, you… Smell that body, see if it smells like cheese" He told him. Relian sniffed it then nearly throw up. "Yep… Defiantly cheese" he replied.

"What's this about?" Miller asked. "I heard your searching for Ryan, maybe his name is on one of these dog tags" The Sgt told him. "JACKSON!" Miller called. Jackson runs in. "Yes ser?" he asked. "Check this bag of dog tags, search for Ryan" Miller said. Relian looked at him. "I'll help" he said. Wade also went.

Relian snatched the bag. And poured it out on table. The three of them began scanning throw them. The names involved, Kenny McCormick, Barney, Elmo, and Mickal Jackson, Bunny from Tree house friends, and the Wicked witch of the west.

AFTER MUSH SEARCHING!

"I think we have a winner… RYAN!" Cried Wade. "Let me see" Said Reilian. As he looked at it. "You a real f***in genies, Two R'S! You know what that spells, RAYANRN" cried Relian. "What's wrong with you?" Jackson added.

Miller and Horvath noticed approaching soldiers.

Wade, Relian, and Jackson. Continued searching throw names. Until Horvath grabbed the bag. It's here the three of them saw the approaching soldiers.

Miller was getting mad about how ridiculous this was getting. He began asking citizens but nobody understood him. "Maybe if we scream loud enough he'll hear us, RYAN!" Miller cried. "That seems humanly impossible" Millish said. "SHUT UP! MUSTACH BOY!" Miller cried angrily.

LATER!

A soldier brought over an another soldier who was partly deaf from a grenade. After failing to communicate. Miller decided to use paper. He wrote.

_Do you know James Francis Ryan?_

"YA! OF COURSE I KNOW HIM!" The guy cried.

Miller wrote

_Were is he know?_

"I'M NOT COMPLETELY SURE! WE LOST HIM AT THE BRIDGE! IT WAS THE LAST I SAW OF HIM!" He cried. That was all Miller _needed_ to know. He wrote THANK YOU then left. Miller and the others continued there journey


	6. FOR WADE Tension gets high

The boys arrived at a field with a large trench in the distance. Obviously it was German outpost. Miller wanted to defeat the German squad inside it. But nobody thought it was a good idea. "Just seems like an unnecessary risk, considering our objective" Horvath told him. "But our objective is to win the war" Miller insisted. MOMENT OF SILENCE! "I just dont feel right about this" Wade admitted. "When was the last time you boys felt right about ANYTHING!" Miller told them. Then ran further ahead. After giving it some thought. The rest of them followed him. Miller started telling them were to go. "Maybe I should go right ser" Horvath insisted. "The way you run, I don't think so" Miller replied. "Maybe I should go right ser" Horvath repeated. "Maybe you should SHUT UP!" Miller cried. Horvath didn't reply. Shortly after they started running, and the battle began.

Upham hide behind a dead cow the whole time. Watching the battle from a scoop. The background was covered by not only obvious battle sounds. But sounds of little kids yelling, and female screams.

Upham continued watching them. One of them tossed a grenade. But a German grabbed it and throw it back. The impact made the ground sake. Again Upham continued watching, suddenly he had a shocked face.

* * *

The sounds of battle were gone. Everything was quite for a moment.

FROM DISTANCE!

_Everyone starts talking at once_

_MILLER: "UPHAM! WE NEED WATER, MEDACINE! (keeps talking, but voice Fades away)_

_HORVATH: GET A MOVE ON!_

_MILLISH: NOW!_

Upham grabbed the bag of medicine and all that. He ran over as fast as he could.

* * *

When he arrived he saw Wade bleeding out, and everyone trying to save him. They tried for hours and hours but nothing was working. Suddenly wade cried for his mother, and soon dyed. Everyone was speechless, and shocked. They noticed a German survivor; everyone began taking out there anger by beating the crap out him. Millish pointed his loaded M1 Grande at him. "NOT YET! First make him dig a grave for Wade" Miller said. Jackson grabbed Upham and dragged over. "Ask him if he's the one who shot wade… ASK HIM!" Jackson told him. "It doesn't matter" Upham began. "IT DOSE MATTER!" Jackson cried angrily. "I speak English you know" The German told them. "Enough of that pig laden" Jackson growled at him, as he grabbed his shirt violently. "I'm sorry about your friend, OK!" The German said out of self defense. "NOT AS SORRY AS YOUR GOING TO BE!" Millish cried still pointing his M1 Grande. "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE A SOLDIER… In fact I wanted to be a cook, but dame Hitler grabbed me, forced me to throw this ugly blue uniform on, I MEAN WHAT THE F***! The German cried. Jackson punched him. "NOBODY ASKED YOU TO GIVE A STORY ABOUT YOURSELF!" He cried.

MUSH LATER!

The German continued digging a hole. After he was done, they were wondering what to do with him. Miller decided to let him go, mush to Relian's anger, and Upham's joy.

LATER AGAIN!

Relian was extremely at Miller. "I'M SURE LITTLE JIMMY, IS REAL F***IN HAPPY! IN KNOWING HIS LIFE IS A LITTLE MORE IMPORTANT, THEN TO OF OUR GUYS! WE HAVE EVEN FOUND HIM YET! HAVE WE!" Relian screamed at him. Horvath grabbed him. "I'm done with this mission" Relian said, and started leaving.

"HEY! DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM THE CAPTAIN LIKE THAT!" Horvath cried. "GET IN FORMATION!" He continued. "Make me" Relian sassed. "I said (pulls out pistol) GET THE F*** BACK IN FORMATION!" Horvath cried. Everyone began panicking. "You going to shot me over Ryan" Relian said. "No, I'm going to shot you over because I don't like you" Horvath replied. "If he wants to leave, just let him leave" Jackson insisted.

Joining the madness Millish ran over to Miller. "Ser, Ryan is dead, I have a strange feeling about these things" He told him.

"YOU'RE A COWARD, SON OF A BITCH!" Horvath screamed. "Is this about me sleeping with your wife?" Relian asked. "NO IT'S BECAUSE… What did you say?" Horvath cried. "I was bored, and she was by her herself" Relian admitted. Horvath shot him I the private part. Relian let out a long high pitched scream.

Finally Miller ended it by telling about being a teacher, strongly that seemed to ease the tension. He told Relian that if he wanted to go he was allowed to.

After giving it thought, Relian went with the others, and continued the mission.


	7. Seprise find

CHAPTER EIGHT

They arrived at a corn field. Millish kept humming and song. Suddenly Miller heard a tank. "GET DOWN!" He cried. Everyone hid in the cornstalks.

The German tank came on the road, it must of saw them, because it pointed it's cannon, at them. "IT'S GOING TO SHOOT! IT'S GOING TO SHOOT!" Horvath cried. Suddenly the tank exploded. Miller and them shot the fleeing survivors.

They went further, 12 Germans popped out. They quickly shot them. After the quick battle. Three soldiers appeared. Their names were Cpl Ham, Private Ryan, Private Hover. "James Francis RYAN!" Miller asked. "Yes ser, how did you guess that?" Ryan asked. Miller and them stared at him in disbelief

**LOOKS LIKE THEY FOUND HIM! **


	8. Orders are orders

Ryan lead Millers group to a bridge Ryan's group was ordered to defend. Miller decided to tell him. "There isn't really a nice way to say it, so I'll just come out and say it… Your brothers are dead, ALL OF THEM!" Miller informed him. Ryan was taking it surprisingly well, skimpily remaining quite for a while. AFTER A LONG SILENCE! "How did they die?" He asked. "Combat" Miller replied.

"What's this about?" Asked a soldier. "Ryan's brothers are dead" Replied Cpl Ham. "What one?" asked private Hover. "All of them" Ham replied. Both stared at him in surprise.

AFTER ANOUTHER LONG SILENCE! "You came all this way just to tell me that?" Ryan asked. "Not quite, we were ordered to come bring you home" Miller to him. Ryan was shocked but also somewhat angry. "I have orders to, and it doesn't include me abandoning my post" Ryan said. "I understand that but this changes things" Miller told him. Ryan kept complaining about how unfair this was. "Hey asshole… Two of our guys dyed trying to save your sorry ass" Relian said angrily. "What were there names?" Ryan asked. "Irwin Wade and Adrian Caparzo" Millish told him. "Adrian what?" Ryan asked. "Caparzo" Millish replied.

Ryan was mad about this.

"WHY ME! WHY DO I DESERVE TO GO HOME! WHAT ABOUT THEM! THEY WORKED JUST AS HARD AS ME!" Ryan cried angrily. Miller was getting angry. "Is that what there suppose to tell your mother, when they send her a folded American flag?" Miller asked. Ryan stared at him. "Tell her… Tell her I was HERE! With the only brothers I have left, there's NO WAY I'm leaving this bridge" Ryan said as started walking away. But Miller stopped him. "PLEEEZE!" He bagged. "I'm not leaving" Ryan answered.

Miller broke into a mental breakdown, and punched him in the face. The force of the hit forced Ryan to fall onto the ground. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THOUGH!" He screamed at him. Ryan was about to answer but Miller kicked him in the stomach. "I'm still not going" Ryan replied in a scared little voice. "F*** YOU! F*** YOU F*** YOU!" Miller kept screaming thousands of times, while kicking the crap out of the kid. Until Horvath started pulling him away. "CALM DOWN!" Horvath cried. "I WILL NOT! THIS SON OF A BITCH IS DRIVING ME F***IN CRAZY (points to his eye, which is twitching like crazy) LOOK AT MY TWITCH!" Miller screamed. Horvath slapped him. "Thanks" Miller said calmly.

* * *

LATER!

Miller and Horvath sat down and thought about everything. "What do think about all this?" Miller asked. "You don't want to know what I think" Horvath replied. "No Mike, I do" Miller insisted. "Well, part of me thinks the kid's right. He's asks what he's done to deserve this. He wants to stay here, fine. Let's leave him, go home… But another part of me thinks, what if by some miracle we stay and actually make it out of here? Someday we might look back on this and decide that saving Private Ryan was the one decent thing we were able to pull out of this whole god awful shitty mess. That's what I was thinking, sir. Like you said, capain'. We do that, we all earn the right to go home" Horvath told him


	9. Gearing up

CHAPTER TEN

**ME: **Does anyone have any questions, before I continue?

**HORVATH: **I have one… WHEN CAN I SHOT RELIAN IN THE NUTS AGAIN!

**CARTMAN (Angry): **YOU DON'T SHOT PEOPLE IN THE F***IN BALLS! THAT'S F***IN NOT RIGHT!

**HORVATH (Angry): **At least I'm not FAT!

**CARTMAN (Screaming): **I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED!

**ME (Angry): **GUYS! SHUT UP!

**BOTH CARTMAN AND HORVATH: **Sorry

**ME: **Cartman, what are doing here anyway?

**CARTMAN: ….**

**ME:** Anyway here's chapter ten, hope you enjoy.

Miller's and Cpl Ham's units were gearing for battle. Jackson and a soldier were set on top of a watchtower.

"I think the enemy's will bring tanks, and we're all out of bazooka ammo" Said Cpl Ham. "We can use sticky bombs" Miller said. "Sticky bombs, ser?" asked Ryan. "Ya, it's in the field manual" Miller told him. "We, kind of ran out of field manuals" Ryan replied. "(sighing)… All right, well you have some demolition, don't you? Some TNT, or some composition B?" Miller asked. Ryan and Ham nodded. "All right, you can spare some then. You take a standard issue G.I. sock, cram it with as much comp B as it can hold, rig up a simple fuse. You coat the whole thing with axle grease. And when you throw it, it should stick. A bomb that sticks, that's why they call it a sticky bomb. Come up with a better way to knock the tracks off a tank, I'm all ears" Miller told them. "Great, now we have to surrender our socks" Relian complained.

The units continued gearing up. Millish gave Upham a huge amount of ammo. The men set up lots of bombs, and placed Bren guns at curtain spots they will be useful.

"Ser, were would I be joining all this?" Ryan asked. "No more than ten feet away from me" Miller replied. "Are you sure that's a good idea… A couple hours ago, Ryan caused you a mental breakdown, as you tried to kill him" Ham reminded him. "That was ONE time" Miller replied. "It's not like I HATE the kid" He containued. Ryan banged into Miller. Miller responded by punching his face, and knocking him to the ground, Miller simply kept walking.

LATER!

Everyone was finished gearing up and relaxing. "I can't see my brother's faces" Ryan admitted. "You need to think of more details, don't just think of their faces, think of more details" Miller told him. There is something... Well, you don't just think about their faces. You think about something specific. Something you've done together. Well when I think of home, I...I think of something specific. I think of my, my hammock in the backyard or my wife pruning the rosebushes in a pair of my old work gloves.  
Ryan-This, this one night, two of my brothers came and woke me up in the middle of the night. And they said they had a surprise for me. So they took me to the barn up in the loft and there was my oldest brother, Dan, with Alice, Alice Jardine. I mean, picture a girl who just took a nosedive from the ugly tree and hit every branch coming down. And...and Dan's got his shirt off and he's working on this bra and he's tryin to get it off and all of a sudden Shawn just screams out, Danny you're a young man, don't do it! And so Alice Jardine hears this and she screams and she jumps up and she tries to get running out of the barn but she's still got this shirt over her head. She goes running right into the wall and knocks herself out. So now Danny's just so mad at us. He, he starts coming after us, but...but at the same time Alice is over there unconsious. He's gotta wa-, wake her up. So he grabs her by a leg and he's drag, dragging her. At the same time he picks up a shovel. And he's going after Shawn, and Shawn's saying, what are you trying to hit me for? I just did you a favor! And so this makes Dan more angry. He tries to swing this thing, he looses the shovel, goes outta his grasp and hits a kerosene lantern. The thing explodes, the whole barn almost goes up because of this thing... That was it. That was the last, that was, Dan went off to basic the next day. That was the last night the four of us were together. That was two years ago" Ryan told him.

MEANWHILE!

The rest of Millers group were sitting together talking. There was a French song playing that Upham was translating. "Not bad" Horvath said. "She sounds like your wife did, as I did her" Relian mocked. Horvath reached for his pistol. But everyone managed to calm him down.

Suddenly they heard tanks, LOTS OF TANKS!

Jackson did sign languages. "Tanks 12 of them, Men thousands of them... It's starting" Miller said.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONG ONE I PROMISED!**


	10. Bridge defence

Everyone was waiting in pit holes, on Bren guns, everywhere that was they were supposed to be. The German tanks were apposing, plus thousands and thousands of German soldiers. One of the guys had a charger, he waited for a tank plus several German soldiers were in the right spot then donated it. He succeeds in charging lots and lots of damage towards the Germans. But only one out of 12 tanks was destroyed and there was still thousands and thousands of men, and that was the only donation. But still… That was just a welcoming. The battle hasn't even started yet.

LATER!

The battle was quickly getting too insane to handle. The Americans were hugely out numbered. But they were still giving hell to the Germans. A lot of them got owned by one of the Bren guns. Cpl Ham shot a soldier 5 times in the chest with his Thompson gun. He seemed to be enjoying it, lord knows why. A soldier shot one in the head with his M1 Grande. Then he took out a grenade, but took too long the throw it, and had his arm blown off. "DAMMIT! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ARM!" He cried. "What's wrong with you… Having FAVORITE body parts" Ryan nagged. The soldier was about to reply but was shot in the back of the head. "THAT AREA IS SENSITIVE!" He screamed. "How are you even still alive?" Miller asked. As if Miller said the magic words, the soldier fell down dead.

Horvath charged at a German soldier, push him down, and repeatedly started beating the crap out of him, until he was dead. He had a fully loaded gun, but referred that way (don't know why).

MEANWHILE!

Millish and private Hopper, were holding their ground on the top floor of some building, Upham was down stairs. Millish and Hopper managed to defeat dozens of Germans. "This reminds me of how I treated my mom" Hopper said. "ARE YOU F***IN SERIOUS!" Millish cried at him angrily. "Dad use to put some in my leg, for doing something bad" Hover said. "You family is messed up" Millish cried. "Not really, it was fun" Hopper said. "Wow" Millish said in disbelief. Suddenly a German grenade landed near his feet, Millish quickly throw it back through the window. A female scream was heard before an explosion was shown. "MY LEG!" Some screamed, (That line is supposed to be a joke from SpongeBob).

A German was shot three times in the face by Millers Thompson. Miller noticed another tank approaching. "PRIVATE BLACK, GET READY WITH A STICKY BOMB!" Miller ordered.

Private Black is shown with a sticky bomb. He was just about to put it on the tank, but he must have taken to long, because the bomb went off, and pieces of him went flying all over the place. "OU GOD!" Ryan cried, before throwing up all over Miller's face. Miller started crying because the puke on him.

A tank was aiming at him. "RYAN!" Relian screamed, as he charged on to him, and succeed in saving him before the tank killed him. "RYAN!" Miller screamed. Everyone ran up to see if he was ok. "I'm ok to Captain" Relian sassed.

Jackson is succeeding in sniping lots of Germans.

Miller and them, set sticky bombs onto the tanks wheels, Then they throw a grenade into the inside.

Jackson contained sniping the enemies. NOTHING was going wrong. Suddenly he noticed a tank pointing at the watchtower he was in. "WHAT THE FU-" He cried before the tower was destroyed.

MEANWHILE!

Millish and Hopper were still killing lots of Germans. But they were running low on ammo. "UPHAM! AMMO GOD DAMMIT!" Millish cried. Upham who was just down stairs, and he didn't need to be told twice. He ran outside in search for ammo.

A German managed to kill one of the Americans. But insanity after, he was shot in the side of the head, and fell down dead.

There were lots of German tanks, and thousands of German soldiers. The American's are completely out of sticky bombs. A lot of American's started screaming and running around in cycles. Filling the background with lots of sounds of people screaming like babies.

Upham managed to grab lots of ammo, and was returning to Millish and Hopper. But noticed several Germans also going that way. Instead of shooting them, Upham ran off.

Millish and Hopper heard loud footsteps on the other side of a wall. "Upham? UPHAM!" Millish cried. No answer. Hopper shot through the wall. It was obviously a German. But poor Millish seemed to think it was Upham. Unfortunately there secretly another German was also there. He blind fired from the edge of the wall. One of the bullets hit Hopper in the neck. Hopper fell down and was violently choking on the bullet. Millish charged at the German. And the two quickly grew into a brutal physical fight.

Everyone was retreating. The German were WAY too many.

Horvath ran into a German. They were both out of bullets. They basic had a cowboy showdown, as they both reached for their pistol, Horvath won, and shot the German, But background bullets shot and injured him.

Upham walked up the stairs and saw the two of them. The Germen rose a knife and was about to stab Millish. Upham shot the German in the head, while going down, the knife dropped into Millish and killed him. Upham quickly left the sight, with mixed feelings.

Horvath limped over to Upham and lead him to where everyone was retreating to.

Along the way, Horvath managed to destroy a tank with a bazooka. Then keep running. But got shot along the way and was to walk and Miller had to carry him. But he soon died. Miller was very upset, because the two of them were close friends. And tempted to blow the bridge, not only to avenged Mike Horvath, but also end the battle. He succeeded in doing show, but suddenly a random giant spider leaped on his face. And while trying to get it off, Mille slipped and was stabbed into a huge rock. He soon died.

EPILOGE!

A old man (Ryan), stood at the grave of Miller. He told of a family he has, and thanked Miller for EVERYTHING!

**THE END!**


End file.
